Going Under
by X Vicky X
Summary: Set after X2 X3 never happened. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Prologue

Title: Going Under  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Set after X2 (X3 never happened) Scott leaves and Jean breaks down. It's been six years and Jean is married to Logan. A familiar face returns and they are shocked to see what they come back to.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jean remembered it all too clearly and she hated it. She often watched Logan sleep when she couldn't do so herself. She found it relaxing and she always thought he looked so cute whilst he was asleep. She loved him so much; he had helped her through the toughest time of her life and she couldn't help but think how lucky she was whenever she looked back to that day six years ago…

Jean walked briskly back to her and Scott's room, she had just had a very interesting lesson trying to explain genetics to a class, which unfortunately had Jubilee in it and she liked asking questions about Jeans life every few seconds. As she opened the door she almost walked straight into Scott who was carrying a bag.

* * *

"_Jean! I wasn't expecting you back for another 2o minutes."_

"_I let the class go early." She was confused, his voice was emotionless and it was as if he didn't want her there. "Why do you have your bag?" she looked past him into their room, there was a note on the bedside cabinet. She walked past him and picked it up. "What's this?" She could sense him trying to walk away and with her telekinesis made it so he couldn't move. She read the letter and she could feel her heat breaking as she did so_

_Dear Jean,_

_By the time you will read this I will be gone. This is hardest letter I have ever had to write but I think this is the best way for you to find out. I have been having an affair…_

_Jean stopped reading. Scott looked at her, still unable to move, and was very worried "I should have been out of here by now" he thought, Jean heard his thought and her eyes glowed red as Scott flew through the open door with such force it pulled it off its hinges._

_Logan was walking down the corridor down to his room, he felt like a ride on Cykes bike. Then all of a sudden Scott flew through the wall from Scott's and Jeans and landed in front of him. Before he could either help him up or laugh at him he heard Jeans voice coming from the room._

"_You cowardly Son of a Bitch!" She shouted at Scott and started throwing things at him telekinetically. "You were breaking up with me by letter!" She looked to Logan who was standing close by; she had tears streaming down her face. "Who is she?"_

"_You don't know her." Scott replied._

"_I asked who is she not do I know her!" Her eyes glowed red again as more objects were aimed at Scott's head. _

_By now there was a crowd forming in the corridor, watching the normally conservative jean Grey losing it at her Fiancé, or soon to be ex-fiancé as they all guessed. _

"_Her name is Emma." He stood up and looked defensive. "I'm leaving Jean I can't put up with it anymore!"_

"_Put up with what?" She shouted, fully aware of the Professor arriving._

"_You. You've changed since Alkali Lake and your constant flirting with him" he pointed at Logan "doesn't help matters either."_

"_Hey, don't involve me in this." Logan put his hands up defensively. "This is your fault! We were fine until you got here!" he shouted at Logan. Logan was going to shout back when he heard a sob coming from Jean he was amazed how quickly she could go from being so angry to being in pieces._

_Scott looked at her, and Logan could sense no remorse for destroying the beautiful woman in front of him. If Jean weren't right there he would have ripped his throat out. He would never treat Jean that way if he had her, Scott had no idea how lucky he was, or as the case stood now how lucky he had been._

"_How could you do this to me?" She whispered, hoping that no one could hear, but Logan did. And the desperation and grief in her voice destroyed him. Scott didn't care. He just walked away. "No, Scott." She tried to go after him but Logan stopped her and held her in his arms. "Let go of me." She shouted whilst crying._

"_No way. He isn't worth it." Jeans legs buckled at the intensively of her emotions, but Logan stopped her from falling to the floor._

"_I love him, why has he done this." She whispered so only Logan could hear. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, needing the support. All she remembered after that was being carried to Logan's room.

* * *

_

It did still hurt when she thought about it, how Scott could have simply just done that to her, but now she was pleased it had happened. If it hadn't she would still be with him and wouldn't have Logan as a husband. And she certainly wouldn't have the little girl sleeping next door. It was four years ago to the very day little Madeline (Maddie for short) Charlotte Grey had been born. Logan joked that Jean was looking forward to Maddie's fourth birthday party more than Maddie was herself.

"You're staring at me again." Logan's voice startled her out of her trail of thought.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." She had one hand on his chest whilst leaning on her other arm on the bed. She was looking directly into his eyes. He ran on of his hands over his face.

"What time is it?" She looked to the clock on the bedside table.  
"8.30."

"She'll be in soon. Asking where her presents are and when are we going to the mansion." Logan groaned, as hyperactive their daughter was she was also very predictable.

When Jean had found out she was pregnant, the Professor had immediately started planning for a house to be built on the site of the mansion. It was a suburban sized house with several rooms; Jean did miss living in the mansion still but she loved her own house all the same.

"I can't believe how quickly the past few years had gone. It will be our anniversary soon." Jean pondered slightly on what Logan would be going this year, it was their forth anniversary, she had refused to be pregnant on her wedding day, saying she didn't want to look like an elephant in a white dress. So they got married a month after Maddie was born.

Logan heard the door next-door open and little feet running to their door.

"Here she comes, we are in for a hell of a day." Jean laughed at him before kissing him gently on the lips. The door opened and Maddie walked in

"Mummy!" She bounded into the room and slump threw herself on to the bed, landing on Logan in the process.

"Ow!"

"Sorry daddy." She giggled.

"Its ok sweetie." Jean said as she sat up to look at her daughter properly. "We all know daddy's a grouch first thing in the morning." She laughed at the look on Logan's face.

"I'm having a shower." He said as he stood up. _This is going to be one hell of a day_ he thought as he closed the on-suites door. He heard jeans voice in his head saying _I heard that_ in his head.

"Damn that psychic link."

* * *

_When I first started writing this it was going to be a one shot, but now i am turning it into a story... that is if you want more._

Please review!

x x


	2. Unexpected Return

Title: Going Under  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Set after X2 (X3 never happened) Scott leaves and Jean breaks down. It's been six years and Jean is married to Logan. A familiar face returns and they are shocked to see what they come back to.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

"She's fast asleep." Logan whispered as he walked into their bedroom, knowing if he talked at his normal level Maddie would be in their room in seconds wanting another bed-time story. Jean was sitting on the bed reading a book, she looked up us he entered the room and smiled at him.

"I'm not surprised. It's been a long day." She smiled at the memory of her daughter running around the mansion asking every person she came across where her presents where, Maddie was straight to the point- exactly like Logan was. "I don't know where the last 4 years have gone." She said gently, putting down her book. "I remember the day she was born, so clearly." He sat on the bed next to her, sensing her unhappiness, he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace.

"Me too."

"I just want her to be a baby all her life. I'm not really looking forward to telling her she will be feared all her life by 'normal' people. I remember my dad telling me that… but he was less than kind, he hated it too." They had been told when Maddie was born because both her parents carried the X gene she would get their mutations, and when she was older her own.

"We live with it. She'll be fine, plus she is only four- we do have a few years to go before she has to worry about anything." She smiled; he always had a way of making her feel better, even if his comments were dripping with sarcasm. She swatted his chest with her hand. "What was that for?" He asked with a tone of mock hurt.

"I'm upset, you're meant to be nice- not sarcastic!"

"But I made you smile."

"No you didn't." She said desperately trying not to smile, trying to prove him wrong.

"Then I failed, which means I have to try something else." Jeans eyes widened- she knew what that meant.

He started to gently tickle her sides, she deeply regretted telling him she was ticklish all those years ago- he had been playing on that fact ever since. She tried to get out of his arms, she knew resistance was futile because of how much stronger he was than her.

"Logan…stop… please." She laughed, trying to keep quiet because Maddie was sleeping just next door. He didn't stop, he didn't even think of stopping. "Please! Logan. Stop."

This time he did stop, knowing that if he took it too far he would be thrown along the room by telekinesis. She hit him playfully again.

"I'm meant to be upset you asshole."

"Well, at least I made you smile." He noticed she smiled again when he said this. She settled back onto him, leaning her head onto the crook of his neck.

"I just can't believe how fast the past few years have gone." She reminisced on the past few years. They did have a happy marriage, and she couldn't remember really having a serious argument with Logan. She remembered everyone doubting their relationship when they first got together, no one said anything- but they thought it; blissfully unaware that Jean could hear them- people often forgot she was a telepath.

"I know what you mean." He kissed the top of her head gently. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll just get changed." She turned her head to kiss him chastely on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Jean was in the teacher's lounge marking some work, yet again circling in red doodles in Jubilees book- most of them consisting of "Wolvie is hot", which Jubilee knew annoyed Jean.

"Does this girl ever work?" She asked an empty room, no one in her class worked. She knew it was because she was the most lenient teacher; there was only one time when they were afraid of her, and that was when she found out she was a level five mutant. When her and Logan had first got together the professor had told her he had held back some of her powers when she had first arrived.

* * *

_Logan found her sitting by the pool just outside the mansion, she was dangling her feet in the water- she did look angry, he had heard her shouting at the Professor; that never happened so what had happened must have been major. He had tuned out his senses so he wouldn't intrude on the conversation. _

_"You can come and sit with me you know." Jean didn't even shift her eyes from where she was staring. He walked over to her and sat next to her. _

_"Jeannie," she smiled when he used her pet name, "What happened in there?" _

_"You didn't hear?" She snapped. _

_"No, I tried not to." She looked at him now, her eyes full of remorse. _

_"I'm sorry Logan… I didn't mean to snap." _

_"It's ok." He smiled and put his arm around her, she leaned on his shoulder. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" _

_"Remember the Professor asked to see me this morning?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Well he told me that I am a level 5 mutant, he just came out and said it. When I first got here he tried to hold back some of my powers- but apparently they have started coming through." She laughed bitterly. "He said he thought it would be best for everyone if he held back my powers when I first arrived." She looked up at Logan who looked shocked. _

_"Why would that have helped anyone?" _

_"Because I am apparently very dangerous…just like my parents said." The sadness in her voice came through when she mentioned her parents; she never talked about them much. "And all I can think about was that even the Professor couldn't accept who I was, he had to change me. And it hurts." Logan wrapped his arms tighter around her; a few tears fell down her face. She could sense the anger Logan felt right now, towards the Professor mainly. _

_"So what now?" He asked calmly. _

_"The Professor breaks down the barriers and my powers come back…with a bit of an attitude apparently." She chuckled at the confused look that had washed over Logan's face. "My powers created their own Personality… the Professor had sessions with her-apparently she's quite the character." Logan kissed her forehead gently. _

_"We'll deal with it." She pulled away from him slightly and kissed him on the lips. "What was that for?" he asked. _

_"Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" Logan pretended to look deep in thought for a second. _

_"Not really." Jean looked at him for a second, the next thing he knew he had been pushed into the pool, when he emerged he saw Jean laughing still sitting on the side of the pool. _

_"What the hell was that for?" He asked with mock anger. Jean shrugged her shoulders. _

_"Felt like it." She laughed. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her in with him. _

_"What was that for?" She asked- she really was angry. _

_"Felt like it, plus you did it to me first." _

_"I'm so going to get you for that."

* * *

_

Logan had always had a way to make her feel better. The front door bell ringing pulled her out of her thoughts. She groaned and stood up and walked towards the door. She met Logan in the corridor.

"Morning darling." He stopped her and kissed her as they approached her door.

"Morning baby." She kissed him again. "Sorry I wasn't in bed this morning I had some marking to do." She paused a second. "Where's Maddie?"

"She is with her Aunt Marie playing a game." Before Jean could reply the doorbell rang again.

"Opps, I'd forgotten about that." Logan put his arm around her as they walked towards the door. She opened the door and before she could greet the person on the other side she realised who it was.

"Scott." Her eyes widened, Logan hold on her tightened

"Hello Jean."

* * *

OK... i was planning on doing more in this chapter but I'm mean so if you want more you will need to review :).

Also, I'm sorry this took so long but I am revising for major exams at the moment (for those of you who live in the UK I'm taking my GCSES) which are in just under 2 weeks!

I should be updating soon but it could be over a month before I update this one.

Inner Turmoil should be updated soon because I have most of the next chapter written

Please Review

x x x x x x


End file.
